Fever Dream
by rootathell
Summary: What would happen if Hinata got sick in the Aftermath of the Bikochu arc in the Anime? OneShot, NaruHina


Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, simple as that

looks backwards towards the three shady people in suits

"Good enough?"

000000000000000000000000000000000

Legend:

Location

"blablabla" … speaking

_-What a stupid thing to do-_ … thinking

**Fever Dream - OneShot**

It was a day after the failure of the Bikochu mission. Team 8 and Naruto returned a little beat up after the fight and with a useless Bikochu bug, but alive and in good health...well, at least three of them.

"Achoo" sneezed Hinata Hyuga as she sat on the examination bed in the Konoha Ninja Hospital, being attended by the Hokage herself. "Well, it looks like it's just a normal flu, no wonder after being in the cold water for an hour and getting involved in a fight at night in wet clothes" explained the Hokage "I'll give you some medicine to take with every meal and the rest of the therapy is a warm bed and much sleep, understood?".

"Hai Hokage-sama" stammered Hinata, with a clinical thermometer still stuck in her mouth. "Good, and even if the fewer gets down in a few days, no strenuous activities for at least a week, ok? Now hush, off with you and get home in your bed" ordered Tsunade, filling out a recipe for her.

"Arigato" Hinata answered after receiving her recipe and left hastily, trying to not waste any more of the Hokage's time. After getting her medicine and informing Neji and Mitoko, her personal maid, of her illness, she got herself a small dinner and went to bed.

The next day Hinata awoke with a headache, stuffy nose and high fever. Fortunately the medicine from last night took the brunt of it, so Hinata could at least listen to the songbirds chirp without feeling like elephants were dancing in her head.

Soon after she woke up, Mitoko came into her room with breakfast, a steaming bowl of rice porridge. This was one of the moments, Hinata liked being a Hyuga and thanked kami-sama for small favors.

Carefully sitting up in bed, Hinata thanked the kindred spirit that was Mitoko and ate her breakfast and her flu medicine.

Only minutes after breakfast Hinata was already back in the land of the dreaming...occasionally giggling.

"T-he-he-he Danna-sama"

The rest of the day went in a similar manner, with Hinata waking up, or being woken up for a meal, eating it, going to the toilet and falling asleep soon afterwards.

For the next two days this routine continued until late that night, a cloaked figure left the Hyuga compound unnoticed and stumbled over the rooftops of Konoha to its destination.

000000000000000000000000000000000

On the other side of the village, Uzumaki Naruto was sleeping the sleep of the innocent. He was currently at work, clearing the north forest of Konoha with his snoring, so he didn't notice the person entering his bedroom, nor himself being restrained, until it was too late.

He woke up though, as a heavy weight landed on his stomach. Blearily opening his eyes Naruto gazed into the blackness of his bedroom, only illuminated by the beginning of dawn that shone through the window, until his eyes widened in recognition of the feelings his senses transmitted to his sleep-addled brain.

His hands were tied. Check.

Someone was lying on him. Check.

Said someone had blue hair and white, pupilless eyes. Check.

Said someone with blue hair and pupilless eyes, that was lying on him, wasn't wearing much, besides a 'hungry' smile. Double Check.

Said someone was Hyuga Hinata, the shy dark haired weirdo, he could like.

"Hi-Hinata, what..." Naruto tried to protest, but was silenced by a single finger pressed onto his lips by Hinata.

"Shhhh...danna-sama, it's allright, I know" murmured Hinata, closing the distance between Naruto and herself even more, before pressing her lips onto Naruto's, while rubbing her assets against his chest.

If Naruto's eyes were opened widely before, they were now the size of dinnerplates, as he experienced an information overload.

Thankfully for Naruto's, at the moment, fragile mind Hinata stopped her kiss, before he could pass out. Having caught himself, Naruto took a look at Hinata, to see her literally burning up in her face, mumbling "Danna-sama, I don't feel too well" before passing out, while still lying on top of him.

Naruto's panic returned immediately, as he could now feel Hinata's heightened body temperature.

"Kuso, Kuso, what can I do" rambled Naruto, before remembering Tsunade. Now the next problem was how to alert her, as he was still kind of tied up. His first try got the result that even while feverish Hinata could still tie one heck of a knot and even brute force didn't help against the rope that held him.

Next he tried to at least roll Hinata from him, but noticed in the last moment, that his small bed couldn't hold a second person on it and without the help of his hands, Hinata would most likely land on the cold floor below.

Then Naruto tried to create a Kage Bunshin. Forcing his tied hands into his favorite hand-seal, Naruto poured chakra into the technique. His cry of "Kage Bushin no Jutsu" was rewarded with two poofs at his bedside.

Kage Bunshin#1 immediately ran off to alert Tsunade no baa-chan of the emergency, while Kage Bunshin#2 tried to loosen Naruto's bonds, only to poof out of existence as he touched the rope.

"Damnit, what was that? Kage Bushin no Jutsu"

nothing.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

cricket cricket

Then a thought shot through Naruto's head.

_-That's an ANBU rope...where did she get that?-_

Followed by another

_-I can't get out of these and I just send my last clone to get Tsunade here...I'm doomed-_

000000000000000000000000000000000

At about the same time, back at the Hyuga compound Mitoko noticed the absence of the Hyuga heir. Concerned she first checked the bathroom and the surrounding rooms, before alerting Neji, who in turn informed Hiashi of Hinata's absence, who was not a happy camper. Correction, he was furious, that the 'weakest' Hyuga could just leave the Hyuga estates, with the 'elite' Hyuga guard not noticing.

Without delay a large search party was sent out to find the Hyuga heiress, while Hyuga Hiashi went to inform the Hokage of the situation

000000000000000000000000000000000

At the Hokage Villa, Tsunade was currently enjoying the morning in Konoha, like it should be done. Asleep inside the fluffy confines of her bed. Her enjoyment of the morning however, was cut short, as Shizune burst into her room and woke her up with an urgent message.

"Tsunade-sama, there's been an emergency at the Hyuga's" ducking under the Hokages' knee-jerk reaction to being woken up she added "Hinata's gone missing".

If there was something that could wake up Tsunade now that she was Hokage, it was bad news about one of her patients.

"...grmbl...wha?"

That just didn't necessarily include waking up fast. She woke up however, as Hyuga Hiashi stormed into her room, and she just barely avoided punching the Hyuga clan-head into next week, thinking he was Jiraiya barging in on her.

But before Tsunade could do anything, the next annoyance showed up in the form of Uzumaki Naruto, making no sense with what he was saying.

"Tsunade-oba-chan, Hinata...acting weird...fever...rope...passed out...help...poof"

While Tsunade dismissed the Kage Bunshin via her fist, and finding out it was a Kage Bunshin, Hiashi and Shizune, who were awake and had all their mental facilities running, could at least figure out that Hinata was currently at Naruto's place suffering from a fever attack.

They quickly took of in the direction of Naruto's apartment, but Tsunade, not wanting to be left out of the look quickly caught up to them.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Cautious the trio of experienced shinobi entered Naruto's apartment. Upon seeing nobody in the room, the three all went to the door to the room das dubbed as Naruto's bedroom.

Carefully Tsunade opened the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto was currently thinking up the 90th method of how either Tsunade, Hiashi or both would kill him, after they saw the situation, as the room to his bedroom opened.

After saying his prayers, Naruto adopted a sheepish grin on his face and greeted his two guest with a squeaky sounding "help".

Tsunade took one look at Konoha's most surprising shinobi and began to giggle, while Hiashi's priced eyes threatened to pop out oh his skull.

"Well, in older days body warmth -was- the best way to fight a cold" commented Tsunade from her medical point of view, before going over to Hinata and using a diagnostic Jutsu on her. A sputtered denial was her reply from Naruto.

"Well, she seems allright so far, just a minor exhaustion, probably from running to your house, nothing serious, or have you two done any exhausting activities?" asked Tsunade grinning like a shark.

"Erk...wha? NO! Tsunade-baachan no HENTAI!" screamed Naruto, before calming down to avoid waking up Hinata.

"Oh well, it seems like I'm done here" said Tsunade, more to herself than anyone, after pulling up a blanket over the bound couple.

"Hey, what about Hinata? And me?" asked Naruto frantic.

"About you two? Well, congratulations...I just didn't know you were into that stuff, well bye" answered Tsunade, before leaving the room, pulling the still startled Hiashi with her.

As the two left Hinata and Naruto alone in the bedroom, Naruto came to the conclusion.

"Well, that was it...I'm doomed...and it wasn't the bastard fox that did me in"

000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside of Naruto's apartment Hiashi had caught himself and wanted to storm back into Naruto's bedroom, but Tsunade caught him.

"No you don't. Haven't you seen the rope was also attached to her...and ANBU ropes can't simply be cut, you should know that"

Hiashi grumbled a bit, before seeing reason, when another thought hit him. Looking at Tsunade from the corner of his eyes he clearly saw the glee on her face. _-Damn-_

"Oh, and Hiashi-kun?" sing-songed Tsunade.

"Yes, Hokaga-sama?"

"You owe me two bottles of Sake, you know, the good stuff"

_-Double Damn-_

000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Here's a small Naru/Hina OneShot, to prove the old proverb "Still waters run deep."

This idea came to me, after I noticed that Anime/Manga Characters never get sick, even after fighting for hours in the rain or with wet clothes.  
The only time they get sick, is when it is for the plot development...that got me thinking, and this is the result

-root


End file.
